


Accident

by 7Han



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: 大都會失而復得的超人在拯救世界時誤觸了敵人的魔法，於是他們有兩個超人了，可獲利(又或者說受害)的只有布魯斯韋恩。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 背景  
> 兩個超人(其實還是同一個人)和一個布魯斯韋恩。  
> 氪星人還是很持久設定，然後，抱歉，沒有真正的宇宙性愛。

　　當你的男朋友是個超級英雄，承受驚嚇基本上是家常便飯，但公平點來說，也許他才是時常被擔心的那個──而當男朋友同時是個擁有一整間大公司的慈善家，那麼他準備的驚喜即便你早有預料也可能會讓你大吃一驚──瞭望塔就是個很好的例子。

　　但反過來說，你的男友是個超級英雄的同時還是個平時刀槍不入的外星人（而你已經證明他仍是會流血並從天空中殞落），憂慮似乎是必要的。

 

　　新聞正播報著大都會失而復得的超人又一次戰勝了出於某種原因也想要征服世界的壞人，儘管總有戰損，還有些「意外」，但大都會的民眾大聲歡呼著，因為超人又拯救了一次他們，而這次，超人還變成了兩個，有什麼好不該歡喜的呢？

　　克拉克尷尬地在電視屏幕上看見超人被一陣光輝打中──他是要阻止那個會魔法的傢伙，他以為他對自己施法是想要逃走，於是就飛撲過去了──然後卡爾按著遙控器轉了台，停在高譚的新聞台上。

　　這就是現在的情形了。兩個超人，儘管並不是永久性的一分為二（而且實際上也不算是真的變成兩個人），就是瞭望塔上能有的了。黛安娜負責好好拷問了那個人一番（只是輕鬆地用上了真言套索），於是他們能夠知道的有：首先（不知道該不該慶幸）這個魔法只能維持到午夜，再來兩個超人還不能相隔太遠，否則雙方都會感受到劇烈的頭痛──這魔法的基礎類似於用一個思維控制著兩個軀體，就像你不能把頭腦撕開成兩半放在不同地方，所以他們沒法讓超人同時在瞭望塔值班時，順道有效利用地讓他在外巡邏。

　　即使為了區別而分成卡爾及克拉克（同時後者換上了便裝甚至還戴了眼鏡懷念一番），但實際上他們是同一個人，甚至連感知都相同。當閃電俠測試性地偷偷從後方拍拍其中一方的肩膀，另一方也能感覺到，於是兩個人同時回頭而證實了這一點。

　　而現在，他們同時盯著螢幕看。

　　瞭望塔剛完工沒多久，正義聯盟順利的進駐而贊助者也受到了大大的關注。那不像布魯斯韋恩一貫的作風，他會成立基金會，往各種慈善機構捐錢，但是不曾在媒體面前美言過超級英雄一次（除了諷刺性的那種），而這回做出如此出人意料的舉動自然會讓各家媒體就像聞到血的鯊魚一樣，恨不得把布魯斯整個人吞進去還不會吐骨頭出來。

　　鑒於克拉克肯特的身分已經不再適合出現在世人面前，否則他很有可能會被安排去採訪布魯斯，然後布魯斯會點他的提問，在他說出「克拉克肯特，大都會日報」之後，布魯斯會挑挑眉，回答：「我旗下的那個？」可不再是赤裸的威脅，而是一種強調於「我的」的方式。

　　布魯斯韋恩在媒體面前是完美的，當然年輕歲月的時候似乎也荒唐表現過，但他總是從容的，精心善於將他們耍的團團轉，用看似輕浮的話把結論帶到他想要的地方，有時是誤導，有時是真話，那就像是包裹出了蝙蝠俠本身。

　　記者會到了尾聲，布魯斯站了起來，閃光燈四起，所有攝影師都把握機會拍攝最完美的高譚寶貝。合身的黑色西裝勾勒出那人的美好身材，只有他知道那漂亮的衣裳之下的身軀有多麼狼狽不堪，遍布傷痕，同時又讓人無法移開視線的美麗。

　　黛安娜向他道了晚安，瞭望塔只剩超人，而今晚蝙蝠俠會來輪班──她離開前的笑容漂亮又令人捉摸不清，反倒是超人尷尬地笑笑，彷彿被預測了什麼似的難為情。他原想辯解──他和布魯斯從來沒有在工作場合做過，即使布魯斯曾跟他開過宇宙性愛的玩笑，可基本上布魯斯在聯盟的公事上嚴肅的可以，而他們平時也沒有太多的時間可以在這裡耳鬢廝磨。

　　他知道今晚不一樣。現在超人能看出來了，當他還只是克拉克也才剛認識布魯斯的時候不行，但他現在看出來布魯斯離席的動作稍大，步伐也快了一點，對試圖攔下他多問幾個問題的記者抬起眉毛，儘管表情柔和，但眼裡卻帶點急躁。他在趕著去什麼地方，而超人知道那會是哪裡。

 

　　並不是順理成章之事，他們這般結合，過去發生的事情他們就連偶爾也不願提起。

　　在蝙蝠俠踏上瞭望塔之後，他們還試圖保持在公事上的專業，但在確定好那魔法對超人無害之後，情況就徹底失控了。布魯斯憤怒地咬上卡爾的嘴唇，天知道當他在記者會開始前看見新聞直播，在超人中了一招魔法，他幾乎就要立刻取消記者會再次找上台直升機飛奔去大都會了，要不是阿爾弗雷德拉住他──天知道在記者會就要開始前缺席會造成多大的議論。

　　「噢天──我沒事，抱歉讓你擔心，布魯斯。」

　　說話的是克拉克，鑒於目前他的嘴空著，但很快他就找到了目標，卡爾扯開了蝙蝠俠的頭套，好讓克拉克可以親吻布魯斯的脖子，手摸上制服藏著的拉鍊──

　　布魯斯不滿地回頭瞪一眼，「到房間。」天知道這裡還是公共區域，而且他們有兩個超人，挪到他們的個人空間壓根兒不會花上多少時間。

　　於是眨眼間，他被剝個精光而且已經被放倒在了床上，身下墊了好幾個枕子，克拉克和卡爾站在床尾看著他。他側頭看著宇宙，地球近在眼前，他自己設計的超人的房間，可以一覽無疑那顆藍色星球的樣貌，而超人此時卻像是想到什麼似的，興奮的一個迅速踢掉他的紅靴子，一個則扯開了領帶。

　　克拉克先過來的，像隻小狗般趴在他身上開始又咬又吻的，布魯斯任憑克拉克在他身上落下親吻，時而舔弄他胸前的肉粒，他忙活著將他們弄得又硬又腫，直到布魯斯揉了揉克拉克的臀部，他聽見了兩聲同時的抽氣，而床尾的卡爾終於動作了，他走到了床頭，輕柔地碰觸著他的臉頰，跟他交換個吻。

　　他們用上舌頭，在對方嘴裡攻城掠地搶奪呼吸，而克拉克舔的更起勁了，他含住他的乳頭輕輕吸吮，時而用上牙齒給予刺激，布魯斯一隻手仍在克拉克臀辦和背上上下游移撫摸著，一手則碰上卡爾的腹部，逐漸往下碰觸那個已挺立的昂揚。

　　克拉克也在他腿間硬了，或者說，他們兩個的生理反應都一樣，他面對的是兩根同樣壯觀的勃起，慶幸的是他們並非兩個完全分離的個體，於是他無須怕冷落到另一人。他緩慢的收緊拳頭上下套弄，卡爾偶爾動動他的腰操著他的手，而克拉克的呼吸越發沉重，他抬高布魯斯的腿，側著臉頰舔吻大腿敏感的內側，他分開他的雙腿，含住布魯斯半勃的性器。

　　布魯斯並不是很喜歡克拉克吸他，鑒於克拉克第一次嘗試這麼做而下場有點慘痛和尷尬無比，以及後來他發現氪星人的優勢和超人的學習力之後，多半都是他把克拉克舔的又濕又硬，而現在，他蜷縮起腳趾忍受軟熱的舌頭在柱身游移帶來的快感，他低吟了一聲，然後伸出舌頭舔起卡爾的龜頭，接著順勢將它放進溫暖的口腔裡。

　　卡爾藍色的眼睛稍微變得暗沉了些許，他撫上布魯斯的後腦勺，指尖穿過黑色的髮梢感受他的柔軟，然後往自己的陰莖方向按了按，布魯斯只是發出一聲稍微帶有不滿的悶哼，接著更努力地含住他，粗暴一點也行，即使布魯斯用上了牙齒也沒有關係，他不會疼，這反而更能帶來別樣的快感。

　　而克拉克在這樣的刺激下吐出了布魯斯的陰莖，他用硬的發疼的器官摩擦著布魯斯的，大手圈起兩人的性器套弄，布魯斯很快就要抵達頂端，他扭動著想逃離這裡，抬起頭看向卡爾試圖喊停，克拉克湊了過來吻他，不管布魯斯嘴裡都是他的味道。

　　到午夜前還久，機不可失，他可不想讓布魯斯累的先失去意識而錯過這一切。

　　卡爾也爬上了床，布魯斯從腰帶裡拿出一罐潤滑劑扔給他們，他們一左一右架開他的腿放在各自的肩膀上，揉著他的臀辦，同時含住他的乳頭，完美地合作，當手指插進來，布魯斯根本沒心思去看一眼那是誰的手指──那沒有分別，因為另一個人很快也跟上來，將潤滑劑均勻地塗抹在他的後穴裡，時而一方退出一方插入，被兩人的手指來回抽插，徹徹底底地擴張了，四根手指頭塞的他滿滿的，當他們一起彎曲起手指，往他的敏感處按壓，布魯斯只有繳械投降的份。

　　他還在高潮的餘韻中等待回復，卡爾便給布魯斯換了個姿勢，讓他撐在枕頭上，被扣住腰抬高屁股等著被進入，「舔舔我，布魯斯。」卡爾在他耳邊這麼說道，克拉克的陰莖就抵在了布魯斯被吻又被塞滿而紅腫的唇上。

　　貪心。布魯斯想這麼評論，但他沒打算反抗，在感受後穴的皺褶被撐開，他為了不叫出聲而順從地含住克拉克的性器。一瞬間他能感覺到上面和下面的嘴裡的那根男性生殖器官變得更硬更大了，他只好先吐出克拉克，共同的感知和累加的刺激導致超人變得更加興奮難耐。

　　「布魯斯。」克拉克喊了他的名字，那是一個信號。

　　塞滿他屁股的那根陰莖動了，卡爾衝撞進來的速度稍微急躁了些，每一下都又深又重，頂的布魯斯必須撐著靠在克拉克身上，像在湍急河流中的漂浮木一樣抓著他的大腿，他的臉抵在克拉克的陰莖旁邊，於是他親吻了那個流出前液的孔，順著向下來回舔舐，甚至還扶著他的陰莖，將他的陰囊含進嘴裡。

　　兩個超人就像被什麼東西猛烈擊中似的，他們僵硬了一下，卡爾開始把進入布魯斯的每一下都退到只剩龜頭留在入口處，再狠狠的整根撞進去，他很大，不必費心也能每一下都摩擦到布魯斯前列腺的位子。克拉克低頭看著隨著抽插被往他方向頂弄的布魯斯，那簡直就像他腦袋裡藏的最深且最骯髒的小秘密成真了，他摸索了一下找到了牆壁上的按鈕，那面面向地球的牆自動變成了一面鏡子，映照出他們現在正對布魯斯做的事情，以至於他們都忘記原本是想要宇宙性愛這回事。

　　後方囊袋撞上臀部的聲音越發明顯，布魯斯一邊低吟一邊感覺到涨大的兩根陰莖勃發的慾望。操控兩個身體需要一個強大的思維，這對超人顯然不是件難事，但兩具身體同時傳回的刺激顯然縮短了一直讓布魯斯苦惱的超人的持久力，他決定推波助瀾一把，狠狠吸了克拉克的鈴口。

　　「布魯斯──」

　　卡爾將自己整個埋入布魯斯的後穴裡，克拉克則在布魯斯的嘴裡射出，後者有些慌亂想找些紙巾好讓布魯斯把自己的種子吐出來，但布魯斯眼睛也不眨地就嚥下了──猛地前者又開始了對後穴的進攻，一些白濁隨著抽插給帶了出來，布魯斯被猛烈的快感而驚訝地縮緊屁股，卡爾咬牙，環住布魯斯的腰，就著膠合的姿態，緩緩地往後方坐下，縣在布魯斯坐在卡爾的陰莖上，然後他分開布魯斯的雙腿，露出兩人交合的部位，在鏡子前面一覽無疑，他們毫不羞恥地沒有移開視線，卡爾盯著鏡子，手摸向他們連接的地方。

　　這個姿勢更便於卡爾一次次重重地擦過敏感點的位子，布魯斯可以從鏡子看見自己剛射過一次的性器有逐漸恢復的姿態，照卡爾這樣的攻勢，他很快就會在射一次然後就只能癱在那裡任他們倆操了，於是埋怨便同呻吟斷斷續續的出口：「啊、嗯……你沒有……不應期……不代表我、我沒有……嗯！卡、卡爾？你不能──不可能的！」

　　兩根手指在被撐滿的穴口摸索，布魯斯知道他想幹的事情，難得慌張地掙扎著想要從那根操的他幾乎無力的陰莖上爬起，他剛抽出一點兒，卻被克拉克按回去，抗議被克拉克堵在唇間，卡爾舔舐著布魯斯的耳朵，弄出情色的水聲，一邊安撫著：「讓我們這樣射一次，布魯斯，我們不會讓你受傷的。」

　　布魯斯不知道該不該在情事上求饒，但他大概知道這舉動只會助長超人的情慾，他歎息，在兩人側臉上落下一吻，「你知道那其實代表你射了四次。」不公平的外星優勢，而他已經不夠年輕了，儘管他依舊是媒體和各式社交活動上人們最愛的高譚寶貝。

　　他忽然想到今天的記者會上有些人質疑他贊助正義聯盟的動機──是不是想藉此泡上哪個超級英雄。當然，他知道那些人在想的對象鐵定是漂亮的黛安娜，他被問及的時候幾乎都忍不住怒氣了，他們怎麼能夠這麼愚蠢無知的去臆測對黛安娜，一位女士如此不敬之事。

　　不過要是被媒體知道他其實是騎在超人的陰莖上，或者知道高譚寶貝是被超人吃得死死的，那大概會樂翻一大票人。布魯斯遺憾地想，他們剛交往的時候他還能在床上佔有主導權，現在超人只要強勢一點，就能徹徹底底壓制住他了，而看起來超人非常了解這件事情，並且樂此不疲。

　　「是你的話，射幾次都不夠。」

　　當更多手指進入他，他感覺到痠脹但不至於到疼痛的程度，克拉克小心地觀察他的反應，適時地在他身上撫摸舔弄讓他放鬆，兩個人忙活著給他擴張到極限，那讓布魯斯滿身是汗，咬著牙忍耐臉色蒼白，結果換是好幾次超人想喊停，但布魯斯用上了一點蝙蝠俠的語氣，叫他繼續。

　　布魯斯撐著自己的腿提高臀部，卡爾一邊搓揉一邊分開他的臀辦，克拉克的性器抵在他的穴口──被撕裂的疼痛幾乎要讓他低吼，但兩個超人在他耳邊和頸肩喘息不停喊著「拉奧啊」，彷彿那是他們能得到最好的，上帝給的恩賜，彷彿就像過多的快感似乎要燒壞了超人的腦袋，他們所有的語言能力都只剩下組織成上帝和布魯斯的名字。

　　他被夾在兩個人之間，擴張的仍舊不足以順利讓克拉克進來，於是卡爾退了出一截，好讓另一根性器能在進來些，布魯斯發出疼痛的喘息，於是他們停止不動，同時四隻手和唇在他身上流連往返，他們同時撫慰著布魯斯疼的萎下去的陰莖，即使是沒有什麼技巧的手活，仍舊把他給擼硬了。

　　他們僵持好一陣子，除了布魯斯在又爽又疼的情況裡就快要昏過去，他屁股裡的那兩根肉柱一點也沒有消下去一點的情況發生，疼痛已經緩和下來，剩下的酸漲感讓他意識到自己被撐得很漲，痛感消散之後快感迅速的累積，反而那感覺令他發慌。

　　「好了，超人。」他開口。

　　得到允許的兩人沒有囉嗦，兩根陰莖頗有默契地來回淺淺摩擦，布魯斯不再壓抑自己的聲音，張口喘息嗯嗯啊啊的叫了起來，那變相地鼓勵在他屁股裡的兩個人，戳刺變得猛烈，他們甚至還抓到節奏一個退出一個長驅直入，兩根陰莖來回插入他的後庭。

　　布魯斯是被操射的，天知道這是第幾次了，但超人依舊興奮的像是得到戰利品的孩子，且迫不及待的想再來一次，但布魯斯累得連眸子都快抬不起來了，不管克拉克怎麼擼他，布魯斯的性器短時間內都不可能在勃起了，最起碼也要一個晚上，而布魯斯很確定依照他們兩個輪流操他的模式來看，要他們射可能也需要一整晚的功夫──去你的這樣射一次。

　　天知道他就不該相信外星人說的話，但如果再讓他重來今天一次？他想他也不會錯過被兩個超人操的難得體驗的，誰叫他是布魯斯韋恩。（好吧，是的，沒錯，花花公子的身分和這一切都沒有關聯。）

　　「我愛你，卡爾、克拉克。」

　　「「我也愛你，布魯斯。」」

　　「──啊！等、嗯……唔……超人你……！」

　　不知道哪個該死的傢伙重重頂上他的敏感處，好讓他只能像被大浪打翻的小船而無法順利陷入沉睡，不過即使如此，他也不會收回那句話的……嗯，也許他會要再考慮一下。

 

END


End file.
